1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for storing arrays of sliders preparatory to application onto a fastener stringer chain in the production of slide fasteners.
2. Prior Art
An apparatus of this character is disclosed for example in British Patent 1,309,014 wherein there is provided a store in the form of a rectangular plate having separate tracks for storing rows of sliders of different types or colors, a selected row of sliders being transferred to the position of a slider holder and the desired slider picked up and drawn onto a slide fastener chain. Sliders are mounted and stored on the storing plate by hand or by means of a vibratory feeder while it is attached to a slider feed device because the plate is not removable and in addition, as many vibratory feeders are required as are the number of different types of sliders that are to be stored. This operation is time-consuming and tedious.